fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom
Freedom is Chapter 14x of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Strategy This chapter is actually quite easy on its own. The enemies are very weak and the only threats are the Fenrir wielding boss and the occasional Rewarp using Dark Mages. Fog of war adds some annoyance, but is not too bad with enough torches. The true difficulty lies in getting the civilians to the exit. Each rescued civilian gets you one Stamina Drink and this will be one of very few chances to stock up. It is recommended that you bring a good Thief to steal Rewarp staves and one strong unit (preferably mounted) for each civilian. There can be up to six, one for each house you visited in the last chapter. You may also want to consider having one extra strong unit to rescue Linoan as well, as she can very easily get captured by a Pegasus Knight attacking from the darkness. The easiest way to deal with this chapter is to rescue all civilians and send a few units ahead to clear out the enemies and drain the boss' Fenrir tome. Leave one or two lethal units like Orsin or Mareeta unburdened so that they can fight off any Dark Mages that teleport in. Keep in mind that reinforcements will likely surprise you from the darkness and that the Pegasus Knights enter from all across the map. Luckily they are too weak to be much of a threat even to a unit whose stats are halved from carrying someone. Once the path is clear and the Fenrir tome is out of uses, send a few strong units forward to deal with Aihiman, the Hero on the far side of the map. He is not particularly hard if you use the mountain to your advantage, but be aware of his Killer Axe and relatively high stats all the same. The other boss is more or less harmless once his Fenrir is used up, so you can safely ignore him if you so choose. He still has a tome but will not move and is annoying to kill because of the mountain he is standing on. It is worth noting that if Dean obtained the Dragon Lance from the previous chapter, he will become easily the most useful unit at your disposal for this particular map. It will allow him to reliably capture Dark Mages for their valuable tomes and Rewarps, save civilians from Pegasi on top of the mountains, and potentially crush the Dark Bishop boss with a bit of luck/physic support. If one is looking for a way to somewhat trivialize this chapter, it is highly recommended he obtain it. Finally, if one is looking to capture Aihiman for his Killer Axe, leaving a citizen within his range will prompt him to capture them, dramatically lowering his stats. From there, units such as Brave Lance Finn, Brave Sword Fergus, or Dean with the aforementioned Dragon Lance should be able to capture him with greater ease Once most threats have been taken care of you can begin moving everyone north and end the chapter. You should still be wary of reinforcements but they are not too much trouble even when they successfully sneak up on you. Category:Thracia 776 chapters